


Slow Dance

by edeniveska



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edeniveska/pseuds/edeniveska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wirt shows Dipper how to slow dance and things escalate from there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of me listening to Kodaline-All I Want on repeat, lots and lots of sickeningly fluffy fluff

They stand beside one another, watching as the sun nears the horizon and dips down below it, bathing the sky in a radiant afterglow that accents the streaks of lavender and coral that had been roused by the slow descent. The low murmur of music emitting from Wirt’s record player engulfs the room, creating a tranquil atmosphere, and Dipper sighs contentedly, dropping his arm to his side, his fingers nudging against the older boys lazily.  
Wirt notices right away and lets out a quiet chuckle, then intertwines their fingers and brings them up to his face to press a delicate kiss to the bruised knuckles of his boyfriend, watching proudly as his cheeks flush scarlet at his mere touch. It never failed to baffle him, just how Dipper managed to be so adorable all of the time, it was almost painful to look at him when everything he did caused a huge surge of affection to well up inside of him.  
To be there with him, looking out of Wirt’s rather small window as the sun fades away and the world darkens into a crisp night, he couldn’t think of a setting that could be any better than this. All that mattered was Dipper, all that would ever matter was him, and he didn't mind at all where they were as long as they could be together. He wraps his arms around the shorter boys waist tenderly, pulling his slight frame to his, and presses his lips once more against the smooth skin of his forehead  
Dipper looks up at him imploringly, his head tilted to one side, the previous blush just beginning to subside. Wirt lowers his head to the delicate whorl of his ear;  
“Dance with me?”  
Dipper’s eyes widen and he begins to knaw on his bottom lip, a nervous trait that Wirt knows only too well.  
“I’m not really good at that sort of thing Wirt, i’ll just mess up and fall over or something”  
Wirt cups his quivering face in his hands and leaves a feather light kiss on his lips, earning a ghost of a smile.  
“It’s easy Dip, i promise you won’t mess up, and i don’t care if you do, I’ll show you how, ok?”  
“Alright.”  
Wirt folds his hands around the younger boys own cautiously, the worst thing he could possibly do was make Dipper uncomfortable, and guided them to rest on his shoulders. Dipper had to stretch a little to reach, but it was ok, he was grinning now, arms held tight at the back of Wirt’s neck, his feet arched in an attempt to level their heights. Wirt placed his own hands on Dippers waist, encircling them fully and pulling him as close to him as he could, feeling the warmth of his body as it pressed against his own.  
The music seems to immerse them and they sway together with no particular rhythm or form. It is clumsy and Dipper does almost trips a few times, but Wirt only tightens his grip, whispering words of encouragement.  
“You know, it would probably be more convenient if i picked you up. You’re just so tiny Dip”  
“Shut up Wirt” he groaned, burying his face into his boyfriends sweater, and even though Wirt couldn’t exactly see it, he knew his cheeks would be scarlet.  
Before he could give him time to object, Wirt grips the backs of Dippers thighs and hoists him up so that they are around his waist, leaning his back up against the nearest wall, their noses brushing up against one another.  
“..W-wirt?”  
He grins mischievously and places a kiss on the tip of dippers nose, watching as he involuntarily scrunched it up. It was adorable, he was adorable.  
“What, do you want me to put you down?” he asks, only slightly mockingly.  
“No” Dipper mumbles bashfully, and Wirt doesn’t hesitate in taking the initiative.  
Their lips collide, and the kisses are passionate and painstakingly slow at first; Wirt slides his fingers into Dippers curls earning soft groans each time he gently tugs at the silken strands. Dipper feels the hem of his shirt being pulled, and they break the kiss briefly so that Wirt can remove it, leaving him exposed to the afternoon light.  
Wirt traces the faint line of developing abs and leaves feather light kisses along his collarbones that very soon progress into love bites, blooming into shades of mauve and lilac as soon as his lips moved away. As soon as he is done creating his own type of art on his boyfriends body, their mouths connect again, and it feels different, it feels as though they’re running out of time, their tongues brush up against each other and the moans coming from Dipper’s parted lips are driving him almost crazy.  
He cant seem to contain himself and slowly slides off Dippers shorts, discarding them on his bedroom floor carelessly, leaving him only in his underwear. Dipper pulls away from the kiss and pouts up at his boyfriend;  
“How come you’ve still got clothes on?” he murmurs defiantly and Wirt lets out a soft chuckle.  
“Well why don’t you change that” He responds, cocking an eyebrow suggestively.  
And so Dipper did, his hands moving up Wirt’s sweater, feeling the warmth of the smooth skin as he pulled it over his head. Their chests pressed against one another, and Dipper couldn’t stifle the moan that was aroused from even simple skin on skin contact. It was embarrassing how sensitive he could be to even the smallest touch, and even further because Wirt knew just how to make him fall apart  
Seeming to read his thoughts, Wirt moulds his lips around one of his nipples, tongue flicking backwards and forwards, relishing in the groans of pleasure he was causing and Dipper grabs fistfuls of his boyfriends hair, his head thrown back against the wall he is pushed up against. Awe begins to consume him, it had never gotten to this point before, all they had ever done were chaste kisses, or at the most very vanilla make outs. He couldn’t say he hadn’t laid awake at night fantasizing about this exact moment, because he had, many times, but he’d never thought that it would actually happen. He’d never thought that it would be as good as it was. Wirt moves his mouth away and brings his face close to Dipper, their eyes burning into each others, with a desire that had been withheld for time.  
“You sure you want to do this Dip?”  
He needed to be sure. They’d never gone as far as they had tonight before, and if they were going to do anything more, he had to know that Dipper was comfortable. Without a moment of hesitation, Dipper nodded, and so Wirt tightened his grip on his waist and walked them over to his unmade bed, where he steadily laid his boyfriend down, and crawled over his body to connect their lips once more  
They are both inexperienced, but Dipper’s nerves melt away at his every touch, every single kiss pressed to his stomach and down the waistband of his underwear, that Wirt slides down almost warily, not wanting to rush things in the slightest. He is hard and erect in Wirt’s large hands and he proudly notes to himself that there is already precome on the tip. His lips press against the slit, leaving small, teasing kisses from the tip to the shaft, his tongue darting out every so often but never for long enough. Dipper whines in frustration below him, fighting the urge to buck up his hips, and Wirt smirks cockily.  
“Eager are we Dip?”  
His words are met by a defiant glare from his boyfriend, and he decides to get on with it before he possibly murders him.  
Wirt suddenly takes his full shaft into his mouth, tongue running over the slit and then circling the base and Dipper cries out in both shock and delight, unable to restrain the bucking of his hips. He gags slightly, but manages to regain control and his hands begin to move rapidly along his length, earning a choked sound from his boyfriend. To him, Dipper looked the most beautiful this way, a mess of matted curls and cheeks flushed a deep shade of rose, sweat beating on his forehead and his eyes scrunched up tight.  
He speeds up his movements, all thoughts on Dipper, wanting to make him feel better than he ever has before.  
“W-wirt i think i’m going to-”  
Before he could finish his sentence, Wirt feels hot spurts of liquid in his mouth yet continues to bob his head along his member, pleased at the reaction he is gauging.  
Somewhere in between the mess of ecstatic groans, Wirt hears something that almost makes him stop;  
“I love you Wirt, I love you so much”  
Granted, it was a little hard to hear, considering it had been moaned under Dippers breath, but he was pretty sure that was what he had said. His mouth slides off of him, and he leaves a last kiss on his stomach, watching as he comes down from his high, his breath coming out in short puffs of breath.  
Wirt collapses onto the bed beside him, and Dipper wraps his arms around him automatically, his lips brushing against his cheeks, and Wirt turns to face him, their lips just about touching. He was having trouble suppressing a huge grin thinking of what Dipper had just said, a mixture of smugness and affection overcoming him. Wirt wonders how three words could have such an impact on him, but they were 3 words coming from Dipper, and that was different since he was the one person he truly cared about.  
“Hey Dip?” he whispers, suddenly feeling fearful. What if he had never even said it at all? Could he have imagined it?  
“Yeah?” came his response, breath ghosting over Wirt’s face. He took a deep breath.  
“D-did you say you loved me? It’s okay if you didn’t, i mean i think i could have imagined it or something but i thought i heard you say it? I don’t know i could have been wrong i probably a-”  
“Wirt.” Dipper cut him off and he stopped his sentence sharply. Wirt knew his cheeks were flaming, he could feel the heat radiating.  
“I did say that. I do love you, you nerd”  
Wirt feels as though he might burst with emotion, and when he responds, he knows he means it with all his heart  
“I love you too Dipper”  
Their arms encircle one another and for a second, it feels as though everything is right in the world


End file.
